The present invention is directed toward an exit sign and, more particularly, toward a lighted overhead exit sign which is mounted in such a way so as to pivot out of the way if struck to avoid being broken.
Exit signs are widely used in numerous public buildings in order to identify exits and guide patrons to those exits in the event that it is necessary to leave a building because of a fire or other emergency. Frequently these exit signs are illuminated so that they will be visible in the dark in the event that power is interrupted to the building""s lighting system. The illuminated exit signs normally have an auxiliary power source separate and apart from the main power source feeding the building""s lights. In fact, this is mandated by code in most jurisdictions.
Many illuminated exit signs are mounted flush against a wall in the vicinity of the exit and are frequently visible from a significant distance. However, in hotels, office buildings and the like which may have long corridors, a single exit sign located in the vicinity of an exit may not be visible from remote locations at the other end of a corridor. In such situations, it is common to mount overhead illuminated exit signs at various positions along the length of the corridor.
Conventionally, illuminated exit signs that are mounted overhead are first rigidly mounted to a mounting plate or the like which, in turn, is secured to an electrical box secured to or within the ceiling of the corridor. Such arrangements are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,994,148; 3,931,689 and 4,561,203. If the ceiling is relatively high, the illuminated exit signs are of a sufficient height above the ground so as not to interfere with the movement of people, equipment or the like through the corridor. Unfortunately, in many situations, the exit signs can be easily broken, thereby increasing the cost of repair and maintenance thereof and, obviously, decreasing the safety factor of their ability to guide patrons to an exit.
One type of establishment where overhead lighted exit signs are frequently damaged is in a hotel, motel or the like. Hotels, for example, normally have corridors with standard ceilings of approximately seven to eight feet. An exit sign mounted to the ceiling might then extend downwardly to a height of six to seven feet. Housekeeping is frequently moving mattresses or other pieces of furniture through the corridors to places where they are needed. It is not uncommon for a mattress that is being moved on a cart or dolly or the like to strike the overhead exit sign, breaking the same or ripping the sign from its ceiling mount.
While it is recognized that overhead signs have been proposed in the past that are capable of pivoting such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 735,946 and 5,664,749, these are not illuminated signs and, therefore, are not faced with the problem of providing electrical power to the signs disclosed therein while still allowing them to pivot. There is, therefore, a need in the art for an overhead lighted exit sign that can pivot out of the way if struck rather than becoming damaged.
The present invention is designed to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art discussed above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a lighted overhead exit sign which is, mounted in such a way so as to pivot out of the way if struck to avoid being broken.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pivotable overhead lighted sign that is wired to an electrical box without the wires being exposed.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an overhead lighted sign that is not easily damaged to thereby increase safety and convenience while reducing repair and maintenance costs.
In accordance with the illustrative embodiments demonstrating features and advantages of the present invention, there is provided an overhead lighted exit sign and mounting that includes a substantially rectangular box shaped sign housing with an electric light therein. A substantially cylindrically shaped two part hollow hinge is mounted on the top wall of the housing with one part fixed to the housing. The second part of the hinge is fixed to a plate adapted to be secured to an overhead electrical box. Apertures are formed in the top wall of the housing, in each of the two parts of the hinge and in the plate to allow electrical wires to pass from the electrical box to the electric light within the sign without being exposed. The hinge allows the sign to pivot out of the way in the event that it is struck by an object being carried therebelow without the sign being broken from its support or otherwise damaged.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in conjunction with the drawings.